


Hang Ten

by Kamaro0917



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Buriedbysand, F/F, Fleur has swagger, Fluff, Hermione is a gay disaster, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Useless Lesbians, no magic, surfer!Fleur
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25212658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamaro0917/pseuds/Kamaro0917
Summary: Hermione is finally taking the chance to kick back and relax at the beach but things take an unexpected turn when a mysterious blonde surfer catches waves and her eye.I hate writing these blurbs.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 58
Kudos: 220





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LunaticAtBest](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaticAtBest/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys this is just a short little piece, mostly just gonna be some chill fluff with no plot.

Hermione stretched her arms high over her head and took a deep breath of salty ocean air. She held the pose and breath for a moment before releasing both with a satisfied exhale. She felt the stiffness slowly melt from her achy muscles as she stretched in a few different positions while her chocolate gaze slowly took in the view in front of her. She had arrived in Maui late in the evening the night before and promptly passed out due to her jet lag and travel weariness, so she hadn’t had a chance to appreciate her location. 

Once she felt properly stretched and relaxed, she lazily leaned forward, resting her elbows heavily on the patio railing of the Air BnB flat she was renting and properly surveyed her temporary kingdom below. 

It was still early, the barely risen sun was casting a soft glow on the land while a gentle breeze ruffled her thick brunette waves and cooled her skin. It was a welcome relief. She was not used to the heat and humidity and she made a mental note to hydrate. From her vantage point she could see glimpses of white sand beaches and crystal blue waters peeking through the palms and thick Hawaiian foliage. The gentle, rhythmic lull of ocean waves paired with quiet chirps of island birds was a soothing melody to her ears. 

She smiled to no one in particular, inwardly thanking herself for the impromptu graduation gift she had given herself. She had a few months before going back to university for her Master’s program in September and she wanted to take some time to herself before jumping back into things. 

Truthfully she had to credit Ginny and Luna for giving her the idea for the getaway. Her best friends were constantly reminding her of the importance of self-pampering and that there was nothing wrong with indulging in life’s simple pleasures every now and then. Being the overachiever she was, she rarely allowed herself time to relax. For the past four years she had juggled her undergraduate studies, internship, and part time job. While her two friends were mildly put off that she hadn’t invited them along, but she really just wanted some time to herself.

Now that she was here, she had to agree. She deserved this vacation, damn it. 

For once her overactive brain was calm, able to shut off for a moment. She stood there in silence, just appreciating the peace. This was Paradise on earth. And it was all hers for the next two weeks.

As content as she was to stay where she was, a loud rumble ripped from her stomach, reminding her that she was in desperate need of sustenance and caffeine. 

She headed inside and got ready for the day, pulling on some cut off jean shorts, a grey tank top, and black Converse. She tied her hair up into a high ponytail and finished her look with fashionable sunglasses. She had packed her luggage based on the results from her exhaustive research, which consisted of internet searches of ‘typical Hawaiian island attire’ or close variations. She didn’t want to stand out like a tourist and had carefully avoided packing anything that resembled those god awful colorful printed shirts.

She planned on exploring the beach later, so she packed a day bag to bring along. She hadn’t had time to go to the market yet and was glad to see that the landlord supplied basic amenities for their renters to use. She filled the bag with a beach towel, sunblock, granola bars, and water. And a book, of course. With one last glance in the mirror, she felt ready and headed out for her first day.

After breakfast, Hermione found her way to a quiet part of the beach close to her flat. Even though it was the ‘off season,’ she was amazed when she noticed that the beach was nearly deserted. She was glad that she had opted to stay on this part of the island. Kihei was busy but less touristy than some of the other towns like Lahaina or Kahului and was advertised as the place where the locals hang out. There were also a number of highly recommended restaurants in the area. 

She settled down in a sandy space sheltered by a rocky cove with large trees that provided shade. She took some time to dig herself a sort of lawn chair in the soft sand, testing it a few times and adjusting her design before she was satisfied. And then she pulled her book out of her bag, planted her ass, and resolved not to be moved until she was good and ready.

 _‘This was the life,’_ she thought with a contented sigh as she cracked open her book. 

After reading for a few hours she decided to stretch her legs a bit. Due to the lack of beach company, she didn’t mind leaving her belongings unattended for a short while. She wandered down toward the water, loving the way the warm sand squished between her toes, staring idly out at the ocean. It was very unlike any beach she had visited before. There was just an air of peace and calm.

Her attention was drawn to a half dozen figures floating on the waves. Each was wearing a colorful long sleeve suit. _How odd._ She watched with interest. 

They were a distance out, but she could tell that they were having a grand time, laughing and splashing each other on occasion. She watched with growing interest as every now and then one would furiously paddle and then stand up on something. Upon closer inspection it looked like they were using long thin boards, which they would use to ride along the waves before hopping off and paddling back out to the group. _Surfing._ She suddenly remembered the term for the popular sport. She had done some reading about this but it was fascinating to see people actually doing it. 

Hermione’s jaw nearly dropped to the sand when she saw the next surfer take their turn, expertly riding along a wave, maneuvering the board with skill and precision. She was wearing a black and blue suit that hugged her curves beautifully and displayed her lithe, athletic figure. Her long silvery blonde hair hung about her shoulders in wet sheets. It was mesmerizing to watch her gracefully navigate the swells. It was like she was flying over the water. Once she finished her run, she returned to wait for her next wave with her friends.

Hermione had been so fixated on the surfers that she hadn’t noticed that she had reached the waterline. She squealed loudly in shock when she felt warm water washing over her feet suddenly, startling her abruptly from her reverie. Her cheeks burned when she heard a soft laugh coming from the group of surfers, wondering if they were laughing at her. She knew it was rather egotistical of her to think this way, but she couldn’t help it. She chanced a look over and saw the blonde woman watching her with interest, flashing her a quick smile before she turned her attention to her friends. She fought the urge to bury herself in the sand, instead making a hasty retreat back to her sanctuary to hide behind her book.

A while later, Hermione’s eyes snapped up when she heard voices nearby, recognizing that chime-like laugh from earlier. She paled when she saw the group of surfers had come in, standing not ten meters from her position. The blonde was standing with her back to her, her surfboard shoved in the sand so it was standing upright next to her. 

Now that they were closer, she felt an unexplainable pull to the blonde, drawing her in. The woman exuded charisma and charm that she sensed even at a distance. Her laughter was soft and infectious, her hand waving as she animatedly told some story. Even if she couldn’t hear it, Hermione couldn’t help but smile along with whatever private tale was being told among the friends. She wasn’t sure if they were aware of her presence, but regardless she suddenly felt like she was intruding on a moment between friends. She felt like she shouldn’t be there and instinctively ducked down, hiding in her little cove. It was ridiculous to think this. It was a public beach and she had every right to be here. 

Hermione’s mouth ran dry when the woman reached behind her back and pulled on a cord, unzipping the suit tantalizingly slowly, revealing tan skin and a strong back. The taut muscles rippled and flexed as she moved. She couldn’t help herself from staring shamelessly. She was feeling bold hiding behind her book and dark sunglasses, watching greedily as more skin came on display. What was the harm in looking a little? She was on vacation after all and it wasn’t like she would see this woman again.

Once the zipper was down, ending just above the swell of her shapely arse, the blonde peeled off the long sleeves of her suit, revealing a strappy blue bikini top and toned body with well defined muscles. Not over the top, just right. 

_‘Please turn around, oh god, please turn around…’_ She didn’t bother trying to silence her inner thoughts. As if the blonde could read her mind, she slowly turned, showing off her athletic profile. Hermione was grateful she was already sitting, otherwise she would have fallen over.

 _‘Oh, bloody hell, those abs.’_

Hermione was having an internal gay panic. She suddenly felt insecure about herself. She went to the gym occasionally to keep up her form but she felt inadequate compared to the woman before her. Who knew surfing was such great exercise? Maybe she should give it a go while she was here.

As if sensing someone watching her, the blonde’s eyes flicked over in her direction and Hermione’s breath caught in her throat. Even at a distance, the woman had the bluest eyes she had ever seen. They were like sapphires on a winter day and impossibly deep and Hermione wanted to take the plunge, consequences be damned. The gaze lasted mere seconds, so fast that if she had blinked she would have missed it. It caught her off guard, disarming in seconds. That one look sent an exhilarating jolt of excitement through her body, originating in her chest and spreading outward all the way to her fingertips and toes. She felt a blush rise in her cheeks and she couldn’t stop the slight smile that played at the corner of her mouth. 

Her smile quickly fell from her lips, turning to a neutral frown when the blonde looked away without a response. Perhaps she had imagined the smile earlier? Maybe she was just laughing at something her friend said. She felt an irrational surge of jealousy. _She_ wanted to be the one to make the woman laugh again. _What the hell, Granger?_ She berated herself.

She shook her head to rid herself of the thoughts, quietly chastising herself for her foolish behavior as she tried to pick up whatever scraps of dignity she had left. She was not a love struck teen, for fucks sake. Instinctively her walls went up and she started internally debating with herself. Her defense mechanism: overthinking. 

Who was this woman to her anyway? She had never had such an intense reaction to a stranger before and it annoyed her that someone had this power over her after a few stolen glances. 

Sure, she was undeniably attracted to the alluring blonde. Hell, who wouldn’t be? The woman was drop dead gorgeous and had a killer body. At the same time, she had met many attractive women before and not been reduced to a bumbling idiot like this. On top of that, she wasn’t a shallow or vain woman, she knew that looks aren't everything! They hadn’t even talked, for Pete’s sake! She knew nothing about her other than she liked to surf and seemed popular among her circle. What if she was just a beach bum airhead? That would be a definite turn off. And lastly, she was here for two weeks. What could possibly happen in that short span of time?

Despite everything that her logical brain was screaming, Hermione was curious. She wished she could get to know her, unlock the secrets behind those icy pools. 

Regardless of who the mystery woman was or was not, Hermione would not allow anyone to cast a shadow on her vacation! She was just some stranger. A stranger that she was inexplicably lusting after… Aaaand she was back to staring. _Damn it_. 

Hermione managed to rip her eyes away from the woman she was shamelessly ogling, doing her damnedest to focus on her book in her lap. When she looked up again, the group was gone. With a sigh she settled back down in her sand chair, trying to ignore the dull ache of disappointment in her chest and go back to reading. 

When it became apparent that reading was not going to happen, she quickly packed up and hurried out of her hiding spot, making a beeline for her flat. Besides, it was getting late and she needed to shop for groceries and supplies to tide her over for the rest of her trip. As she crossed the street toward the complex, she felt the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. Was it just her imagination or did she get the sense that someone was watching her? She looked up and down the road but saw no one. Shaking the feeling she headed in, determined to not think about the surfer again.

That lasted only a few hours. Later that night she fell into bed, images of the mysterious blonde surfer danced in her mind as she drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione woke before dawn the next morning. Her sleep schedule was all out of whack and she hoped it would straighten itself out soon. She sat on her patio sipping on a freshly brewed cup of coffee, enjoying the quiet morning as she watched the sleepy town slowly come to life below her. By now she had all but forgotten about the blonde surfer, letting the memory slip away with the tide. 

She had had a good long laugh at herself the night before for her ridiculous behavior yesterday and had the decency to feel rather ashamed at herself for practically eyefucking the woman at the beach like an absolute wanker. She wasn’t like that and expected more of herself. If she saw the woman again she would apologize but otherwise she forgave herself for her slip up and chose not to dwell on it any longer. Dwelling wouldn’t make a difference anyway. Besides, she was here to relax and enjoy the island. 

In a very uncharacteristic move, the Queen of Schedules and Planners had left her agenda clear for the entire trip. She wanted to give herself the flexibility to do whatever struck her fancy rather than have her days dictated by reservations and tickets. It was extremely nerve wracking for her at first but now she found it rather freeing. She didn’t remember the last time she didn’t have every minute of her day planned.

This morning she decided that she wanted to go to Mount Haleakala. It was a scenic destination and would give her the chance to snap a few selfies to send to her friends back home. She was in Hawaii after all. Making your friends obscenely jealous of your vacation was practically a requirement! 

She reserved a spot on the 9:30 tour bus while she made breakfast in the kitchenette. It was a few hours away and gave her plenty of time to enjoy a leisurely morning, no need to rush things. She took a fresh mug of coffee and the plate of scrambled eggs on toast back out to the patio to finish watching the sunrise. 

Hermione was in exceptionally good spirits after her trip up the volcano. She had never experienced something so magnificent before. It had indeed lived up to her expectations and reminded her of the awe and power of nature.

After a light lunch she wandered down to the beach to visit her little nook again. Even after just a day in the sun she noticed that her skin had started taking on a bit of color. She was eager to get a tan so she didn’t feel so pale and out of place. She had felt a little self conscious when it became glaringly obvious that she was a foreigner. While she hadn’t had the occasion to speak much so far, she noticed the raised eyebrows and curious looks when people heard her accent.

She froze in her tracks when she saw a surfboard and mesh bag resting against the lava rocks that enclosed her little cove. _‘Damn, someone found my spot. It was good while it lasted,’_ she groaned internally, her eyes sweeping the beach for somewhere else to sit.

She reluctantly set her bag down on the sand a couple dozen yards away from her preferred spot. She felt exposed out in the open like this but she could at least make herself comfortable. She got on her hands and knees to build herself another sand chair. In moments there was sand flying haphazardly as she dug out a hole.

“Oh, so you’re the one I need to thank for that delightful little seat?”

Hermione froze instantly, her hand hovering inches over the sand. She had been so invested in her task that she hadn’t noticed the approaching shadow. Somehow she knew exactly who it was. The subtle but recognizable French lilt was a perfect accompaniment to the soft, angelic laugh she heard yesterday. 

Against her better judgement, her head slowly turned in the direction of the voice. Sure enough, the platinum blonde from yesterday was standing there, holding her surfboard against her hip, her crystal blue eyes dancing brightly. She was even more beautiful up close. She was in her black and blue wetsuit again and even though her body was covered, Hermione’s overactive imagination kicked into gear at the least opportune time. _Fuck._

“I… uh…” Hermione cringed as she stammered awkwardly. She was drowning in those icy pools, unable to look away. She couldn’t remember the last time she was so tongue tied. She quickly cleared her throat and her mind of her unbidden inappropriate thoughts, “Err, right, yes, I suppose so. I mean, I made that one yesterday.”

“Mm, you are British.” It wasn't a question, more of an observation. The blonde tilted her head to the side as she waited for a response. She continued when she received nothing more than a noncommittal nod. “Well, I am going back out, so you can have your spot back.” She lifted the tip of her surfboard to clarify what she meant.

Hermione blinked and her eyes flicked to the surfboard, “Oh, thank you. I am rather partial to that spot. But I would feel rather dreadful if you evacuated on my account.”

“Nonsense, I am not using it any longer. It would be a waste.” Blue eyes flashed and a playful smirk spread across the blonde’s lips, “Besides, it’s a secluded spot, no one else would notice you watching at me from there. Au revoir.” 

With another flirty smile, the blonde flipped her silvery hair and strode off down the beach leaving a speechless Hermione staring after her, mouth hanging open slightly.

Hermione had no idea what had just happened. For the second time in twenty four hours the blonde had crashed straight through her walls and caught her completely off guard. She had been obvious but had she been _that obvious?_ Maybe she had. A few minutes later she realized she hadn’t moved from her spot and quickly grabbed her bag, heading to the cove.

She held her book in her lap but wasn’t reading. She wasn't even watching the lone surfer riding the waves. She was too wrapped up in her head, sifting through her thoughts as she tried to psychoanalyze herself. What was with this woman? She replayed their brief interaction on repeat, thinking about the handful of words that had been exchanged. The word choice and tone. The not-so-subtle flirting. She also thought it was curious that she was here alone today. Yesterday there had been a whole group and she had seemed rather well liked. Eventually her eyelids grew heavy, the heat and her jet lag catching up to her. Her eyes slipped shut as gentle sounds of the ocean lulled her to sleep.

“Still here, I see.”

Hermione’s eyes snapped open and she jolted with a start as she woke abruptly from her nap. She hadn’t realized she had fallen asleep.

The blonde stood between a gap in the rocks that served as an entrance to the little cove. Her hip was cocked slightly to the side and a playful smirk tugged at her lips. “I apologize for startling you, I did not realize you were asleep. Your sunglasses.” The blonde gestured to her own face and flashed a winning smile.

Hermione blinked rapidly as her brain kicked into gear. She was determined not to revert back to her horny teenage mentality and carry on an intelligent conversation this time. “It’s no trouble. You didn’t know.”

“Bon. May I join you? I could do with some shade and there aren’t many options. Besides, a beautiful woman should not be sitting alone.” _Was she talking about her or herself?_ She was definitely not lacking in the confidence department, that much was clear. Then again, looking like that, who would fault her?

Hermione wanted to say no and tell her to bugger off but her traitorous tongue said yes before she could stop herself. But at the same time she was glad for the opportunity. She knew what she had to do and took a deep breath to calm herself. She had always struggled with apologies or admitting she was in the wrong.

“I’m actually glad to see you again.”

“Is that so?” The woman winked at her and proceeded to start pulling her wetsuit off. “And why is that?”

Hermione gulped and turned away as she felt a hot blush spreading across her cheeks. She would not be distracted or repeat her actions from yesterday that had landed her in this situation in the first place. She quickly cleared her throat and continued. “I actually wanted to apologize. I shouldn’t have stared at you yesterday, I’m normally not like that… It was disrespectful. I’ll have you know I don’t take kindly to objectifying women, so I’m ashamed that I did.”

“You are too adorable.” The woman laughed openly, waving a hand to dismiss Hermione’s concerns. She pulled her other arm out of its sleeve and let the fabric fall so that the upper half of her wetsuit hung limply around her waist.

Hermione couldn’t help but huff at being called adorable. It actually was enough to distract her from the vast amounts of flawless, tanned skin in front of her. 

“I appreciate the sentiment but I truly do not take offense. I’m rather used to it. If anything it shows you have good taste and I’m flattered. Believe me, you’re not the first and you won’t be the last to stare. However, you are the first to apologize. That speaks volumes of your character.” She smiled softly and continued peeling off her second skin. “But if you want to make it up to me, perhaps you could make me a seat as well while I finish with my suit.”

“Sure, I could do that.” Hermione sat up and got to work, debating for a second on where to dig. She didn’t want to come across as too eager. In the end she set to building the sand chair a meter away, which she considered a friendly distance from her own. It was close enough that they could talk but far enough that they could do their own thing.

The blonde finally got out of the neoprene suit and draped it over the rocks by the mesh bag Hermione had noticed earlier. She was fiddling with some things inside. 

As she dug, Hermione was surprised to note how quickly her worries were put to rest by just a few words from the blue eyed woman. In their brief exchange she noticed that the blonde was remarkably easy to talk with. She wasn't one to make friends easily, it had taken months for her to open up to Ginny and Luna, and they had been roommates! But she felt an instant connection with this stranger. It felt like they’d known each other for years. It felt comfortable. Right. 

Hermione finished the blonde’s sitting area just as she returned with a book and water bottle and quickly moved back to her spot, picking up her own book and began to read.

The blonde nodded appreciatively and gave a quick thanks. She settled down in her spot, shifting her weight a little to form the sand to her body and opened her book as well. 

A pleasant tension fell between them. It wasn't heavy or uncomfortable. It felt as if they wanted to say something but neither was willing to break the silence.

After a while Hermione couldn’t help herself. She set her book down and twisted to face the other woman, trying not to let her eyes wander, but she did notice the blue and green bikini she was wearing which left little to the imagination. She suddenly felt overdressed in her shorts and tank top. She pushed the thought away and spoke. 

“I was thinking… Now that I’m not acting like a prat, perhaps we could start over properly.” She held her hand out. “Hello, I’m Hermione. Hermione Granger.”

The blonde chuckled softly and accepted the offered hand, shaking it lightly but firmly. “Enchantee, Hermione Granger. I am Fleur Delacour.”


	3. Chapter 3

“Ah no, no, no, Mademoiselle, that is entirely false! There is no way that you can compare British cooking to French cuisine! That is like comparing a pigeon to a peacock!”

“It’s not that bad!” Hermione grumbled, but very good naturedly. Truthfully she was enjoying their friendly banter. She and Fleur had been talking for a while now; their books long forgotten and lying on the sand in the space between them.

Hermione was absolutely gobsmacked by this woman. It wasn’t often that someone could keep up with her, and even rarer that someone could leave her speechless. It was refreshing to match wits for a change and not be criticized for her logic and intelligence. Most people just called her a loud mouthed, opinionated know-it-all when they thought she wasn’t listening. Even Ginny would sometimes roll her eyes at her when she went off on one of her soapbox tirades. 

It turned out that Fleur was rather witty and had a dry, sarcastic sense of humor that Hermione could appreciate. She told the kind of jokes that made the listener have to stop and think for a second about what had been said. Hermione couldn’t remember the last time she had laughed so freely. Her sides were aching and her cheeks were sore from smiling. The fact that this woman - a complete stranger, really - not only had managed to get her to take her guard down but also had her in absolute stitches surprised her. But at the same time, Fleur didn’t feel like a stranger. In fact, Hermione felt like they had known each other for years. 

It was abundantly clear she was not ‘just a pretty face’ either. Fleur was exceptionally intelligent, well read, passionate about causes that interested or concerned her, and could easily carry a conversation. She also proved herself to be a force to be reckoned with in a debate, of which there had been many that afternoon, not including their current argument comparing their nations’ cooking styles (one of their more lighthearted debates thus far). 

“You eat beans on toast. And you have a dish called spotted dick! I mean seriously! I think that says enough,” the surfer deadpanned.

“It’s good! The beans on toast at least, I’m not particularly fond of dick.” Hermione huffed, ignoring Fleur’s wolfish grin at her comment about the quintessential British dessert and Freudian slip, “I don’t see what the fuss is about with food anyway. It’s just carbohydrates, protein, and sugars that our body processes for energy.”

“Oh, my poor gastronomically challenged amie, I must rectify this immédiatement!”

“What? Now?” Hermione sputtered. Fleur was also very forward and didn’t mince her words. Another perk. This woman was going to be her undoing. And she didn't exactly mind.

“Oui. What restaurants have you been to so far?”

Hermione blushed for what felt like the hundredth time that day, “Errr, I haven’t really gone out yet… I went to the market yesterday and have been cooking at my rental flat.”

“You are in Hawaii surrounded by delicious food and you plan to eat nothing but beans on toast all vacation?”

“In my defense, I haven’t been here all that long… and for the record, it was  _ eggs _ on toast this morning.”

Fleur raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow to challenge her but made no comment.

“Fine! Since you know food so well, where would you recommend I try then?”

“Mm, South Shore Grill is a must. Come, I shall show you what real food tastes like.” She hopped to her feet and started brushing sand off her back and legs.

“Oh I couldn’t possibly… I've taken so much of your time and I’m not all that hungry…” Hermione began to protest. Her traitorous stomach decided to choose that moment to grumble loudly, causing her to close her eyes and silently curse the fates that apparently just wanted to fuck with her today. 

“Your stomach tells me otherwise. You are not taking anything that I have not willingly given.” Fleur laughed and offered her hand. Her gaze darkened for a moment and retracted it slightly but did not fully pull it away. “Unless you had plans otherwise and perhaps it is I who has taken too much of your time.”

“If you insist,” Hermione shook her head lightly and reached up to accept the proffered hand, trying to ignore the heat rushing through her body from the mere touch of her smooth skin. She busied herself with the sand removal process to avoid eye contact and risk Fleur witnessing yet another blush, “I actually don’t have anything scheduled all trip. I wanted to wing it, I believe is the American phrase?”

“Mm, I can give you some recommendations if you like. While I’m sure you’ve done your research, it helps having a local’s perspective, oui?” The blonde was now kneeling at her bag, grabbing some faded jean shorts and sandals, packing away her now dry wet suit. 

”That would be lovely. If we bop over to my flat I can show you the list I assembled and perhaps you can advise me?” Hermione chirped as she stowed her belongings in her bag. A moment later the blood drained from her face and she started awkwardly trying to backtrack. “I mean, I wasn’t trying to imply… I mean, I wasn’t inviting you to… I mean I was… but not for  _ that… _ oh fuck.”

“You’re cute when you get flustered.” Fleur’s laughter was infectious and she clutched her sides, her shorts part way up her thighs. “I know what you meant. Besides I believe it is far too soon for you to be inviting me to your room with any untoward or nefarious intentions. You British are such prudes.” The blonde finished pulling on her shorts but left them unbuttoned. 

Hermione gulped when she saw the Frenchwoman standing there in her shorts and bikini top, her surfboard resting next to her. She truly looked like a model posing for her photo shoot. The shorts were incredibly short and the way she left them unbuttoned was…  _ stop thinking about it! It’s her bloody bathing costume, not her knickers. This is obviously acceptable Hawaiian style.  _

“Uhh, ready? It’s not far from here, just across the street really.”

“Bon. Lead the way.” The surfer slung her bag over her shoulder and grabbed her board, falling into step next to the tourist. 

“You want me to get on the back of that scooter?”

“Scooter?!” Fleur gasped and dramatically clutched a hand to her chest, feigning insult. “Hermione this is a Vespa.” 

“Coulda fooled me,” the brunette snorted. “Looks more like a thinly disguised ploy to make me wrap my arms around you for a few minutes.”

“Oh Mademoiselle, if I was trying to get you to wrap your arms around me, I assure you that it would be for much longer than a few minutes” the surfer casually flirted back, an eyebrow cocked in a playful challenge. 

Hermione cursed the blush that spread across her cheeks. Judging by the blonde’s smirk, it didn’t go unnoticed. “So how do I do this?”

“Just get on the back like you might when riding a bicycle. You do have those on your dreary island of a country, oui?”

“Ha, ha, very funny.” Still skeptical, Hermione shoved the spare baby blue helmet onto her head and swung a leg over the seat, settling in behind Fleur. “You better not crash. I still have 12 days here and I don’t fancy spending them in a hospital.”

“Ye of little faith… I am a good driver. Now stop doubting me and hold on tight.”

Hermione, despite her earlier comment, rather willingly snaked her arms around Fleur’s waist and leaned against the strong back. She had thankfully put on a thin white shirt, otherwise Hermione might have completely lost her shit touching that much bare skin. She focused very hard on not allowing her hands to wander. She could feel Fleur's muscles flexing and dear god...

Fleur grinned and eased them toward the road. “Thanks for letting me store my board at your place, by the way.”

“No trouble at all, it would have been a right pain in the arse to have to bring it along. Besides, you can grab it when you drop me off later.” She smiled, her cheek pressed against the blonde’s shoulder. 

Once they got on the road, talking became next to impossible with the wind whipping around, but Hermione was enjoying the silence and their closeness. 

“Okay, you were right… this is really good.” Hermione groaned as she bit into her ahi fish taco.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” A smirk tugged at Fleur’s lips and she leaned forward slightly, cupping her hand to her ear. “I didn’t quite catch that, would you mind repeating yourself?”

Hermione just rolled her eyes, “Don’t press your luck.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it.” The glint in Fleur’s eyes told her that she was definitely thinking about it, though  _ what _ exactly was open to interpretation. At some point in time their banter had devolved into flirty remarks, one offering shameless innuendos while the other was slightly more reluctant and awkward but still trying to keep up.

Hermione hummed softly and jokingly gave Fleur the ‘you’re so full of shit’ look but didn’t deign to comment but the blonde’s broad grin told her the message was received. She busied herself with a few more bites before speaking again.

“So how did you end up here? You said you are from Marseille?”

“Ah, oui, I’ve been studying at the University of Hawaii in Honolulu. I fell in love with the island life, so once I finished my undergraduate program I decided to stay and further my academic career. A friend lives in Maui and I came to visit.”

“Oh, what are you studying?” Hermione perked up, finding yet another thing in common with Fleur. Both were apparently driven academics. _God, where had this woman been all her life?_

“I’m going for my PhD in Environmental Studies, researching the spread of invasive species on closed ecosystems. Unfortunately the Hawaiian islands are a living example of the devastation caused by invasive species. Island habitats are particularly susceptible, since the flora and fauna evolved with limited outside influence. As a result they developed a very specific balance that is easily disturbed. When new species are introduced the native plants and animals simply cannot compete and it sets off a chain reaction. Not only is it devastating for the ecosystem, but the economic effects can be quite substantial as well…” Fleur launched into a passionate and thorough explanation, eventually trailing off with an apologetic look. “Sorry, that was probably more than you ever wanted to know. I tend to get caught up with myself. What about you? What brought you all the way around the world to this little patch of paradise?”

Hermione listened with rapt attention. It was clear that Fleur was deeply invested in her work and it made her even more interesting and easy to listen to. “It's no trouble, that was fascinating, I had no idea it was like that. As for why I’m here… Dunno really,” she admitted, “I came on a whim, honestly. I’ve just finished my undergraduate program and am going back in fall for my Masters. I just wanted to get away for a while and my friend showed me an advertisement. And I can’t really disagree. It’s a beautiful spot, innit? The perfect vacation destination. Aside from the glaring issues with language choices, of course. I mean who puts gravy on a biscuit?! But I guess I can forgive that. When in Rome and all.”

“Oh, which program?”

"I’ve been studying international relations. I’ve always fancied the idea of being an ambassador or a political activist. I think I could do some real good in the world.”

Fleur pulled a face, “I shall leave the politics to you. I find it interesting to read about but I do not think I could handle the meetings. I prefer to be in nature.”

“It’s not so bad, very much like real life chess. Moves and countermoves. Exchanges. Very ‘I scratch your back you scratch mine’ sort of system. But I guess it’s not for everyone, eh?” She paused for Fleur to respond but the blonde only hummed thoughtfully and took another bite of her dinner so she continued, switching the subject. ”So, how did you learn to surf? I’ll admit, I think it’s terrifying and fascinating.”

“Oh, you should try it! It is so freeing! I will teach you if you want!” Fleur’s eyes danced brightly, twinkling with unbridled excitement. It was infectious and Hermione found herself grinning like a fool.

“Seriously? That would be bloody fantastic!” She beamed, “And you’re positive I’m not monopolizing too much of your time?”

“As I said before, I’m not offering anything that I’m not willing to give. I enjoyed our day and would like a few more if you’ll allow me. Maybe even a night if I’m lucky.” 

Hermione sputtered into her water and the blonde continued after her coughing fit. “Star gazing. Maybe I was incorrect about my assessment earlier? Perhaps not all British are prudes?” Another devilish smirk graced her lips.

“Oh… right, stargazing… I think we can come to an agreement.” Hermione offered shyly, slightly embarrassed to be called out on her wandering mind. “I’ll go settle our bill. It’s the least I can do to thank you.” She added quickly when the blonde looked like she was going to protest.

“Mm, eager to get your arms around me?”

Hermione blushed.  _ No. Definitely not. Maybe. Yes. One hundred and ten percent.  _


	4. Chapter 4

The days passed quickly, and Hermione was having the time of her life. After a few days, she had achieved the perfect balance of relaxation and checking things off of her ‘Hawaii must-do’ list, but there was one challenge she had yet to tackle. 

“Are you sure about this? Maybe this wasn’t such a good idea after all…” Hermione’s voice was as shaky and several notes higher than usual. 

She was regretting her decision to express her interest in surfing to her French… friend? Companion? She wasn’t sure what to call Fleur. The blonde had spent at least a few hours each day dragging her around on her Vespa to see the hidden gems around Maui. Definitely more than just ‘friend,’ but not yet her lover. 

A heavy though not necessarily unpleasant tension was building, yet neither commented on it. They didn’t need to. Both could feel it. It was there in the words left unspoken and lingering gazes. 

As uncertain as things were, neither woman seemed willing to be the first to take a step in either direction. There was obviously chemistry between them, but whether it would yield something impressive or explode terrifically in their faces remained to be seen. 

Hermione suspected that Fleur was enjoying making her squirm and had purposefully left the ball in her court to see how she would respond. The flirtatious woman knew exactly how to make Hermione’s heart flutter and there was no way she was unaware of the effect she was having on the British woman. 

Hermione was addicted, though she would never admit it out loud. Every glance made her palms sweat. Her heart raced every time she heard Fleur’s infectious laughter. Her stomach did little flips whenever she felt Fleur’s hand innocently brush against her own. She cherished the time she had with the stranger that had captivated her attention and did her best to ignore the fact that she would be back in London in a week, far from this island paradise. But for the time being, just this once, Hermione allowed herself to live in the here and now, not worrying about the future. 

“Trust me, chérie, you will be fine.” In stark contrast to her own, Fleur’s voice was smooth and calm, without so much as a hint of hesitation or worry. In fact she sounded almost giddy. “Just stay on your knees and hold on. I’ll take care of the rest.”

Hermione nodded and crouched in the position she had practiced with Fleur: sitting back on her heels, her back hunched as she leaned forward with her legs tucked under her bum. She felt like an awkward hedgehog on the verge of curling up to hide from danger. She dared a look over her shoulder at the woman behind her. 

Fleur was casually straddling the board with a broad grin on her face. Today she had foregone her usual wetsuit and was in just her blue bikini top and matching shorts. While an amazing view, it was not helping Hermione concentrate on the task at hand. 

“Relax! You look terrified, mon amie!” Fleur laughed her bell-like giggle and splashed a handful of water at her, not quite hard enough to reach her. 

“I’m not scared! I’m just… feeling cautious and may be contemplating my life choices.” 

“Bah, you’ll be fine. The worst that will happen is you end up in the water and I’ll have to come back to get you. You won’t get hurt, I promise. You trust me, non?”

Hermione didn’t need to think twice before nodding her head. Even though they had only known one another for a week, she did truly trust Fleur.

“Perfect. Now do you remember what to do when I say go?”

“Paddle like hell and hope I don’t die?”

“Close enough,” Fleur laughed and looked over her shoulder, counting waves. They all looked the same to Hermione but Fleur insisted that they were all different and that some waves had more potential than others. 

“Okay, the next wave is ours! Get ready!”

Hermione gulped and watched as ‘their wave’ approached; the swell and uneasy anticipation were building with each passing second. 

Out of the corner of her eye she saw the quick movement of Fleur’s arms digging into the water with long, powerful strokes. A moment later the board pitched forward and began to move in an awkward rocking motion. 

Adrenaline spiked and despite their conversation not two minutes prior, her mind blanked on what she should be doing. When she heard the Frenchwoman calling at her to paddle and she snapped out of her daze and dug her palms into the water, attempting to help propel them forward. Even though they had practiced on land, Hermione hadn’t been anticipating the shifting board beneath her and she quickly became off-balanced. 

Hermione hit the cool water with an undignified yelp and splash, sinking into the salty expanse for a few seconds. Once she got her bearings, she immediately kicked herself toward the surface, sputtering and rubbing water and hair out of her face once her head was above the waves. Fleur must have pulled out of the wave shortly after her fall because the blonde was sprawled on her board on her stomach, lazily maneuvering back to her. 

“Not bad for a first try.”

“I fell off after a second.” Hermione shot back as she treaded water to keep her head up. 

“I didn’t say it was great.” Fleur laughed as she pulled the board up alongside her, steadying it so she could crawl back on. 

“You’re such an arse…” Hermione rolled her eyes but couldn’t hold back her grin. It was thrilling, even though she sucked. “I’m right shite at this.”

“You had the courage to come out, that counts. I didn’t expect you to get it on your first try. We’ll try again and I’m sure it will be easier. It is a very new feeling.” Fleur encouraged, paddling them back out to their original spot to wait for the next suitable wave. 

Hermione still had her doubts but nodded in affirmation that she wasn't going to give up. 

After several failed attempts, Hermione was finally able to transition from paddling to sitting in her crouched position but she had yet to manage staying on for a full ride. Even though they had yet to manage a proper run, Fleur remained in high spirits and patiently offered suggestions for improvement. Aside from teasing here and there, not once did Fleur make her feel inadequate. It was touching to Hermione that Fleur was giving up her own holiday time to help her and she started to think of ways to repay the blonde’s kindness. 

Well, she certainly had some ideas… 

The sun was starting to drop close to the horizon and the two women were resting, waiting on their next and likely final wave. 

“Hey Fleur…”

“Mm, oui?”

“I never said thank you… for everything. This has been an amazing trip and you’ve shown me so much.” Hermione looked back at the blonde, who was fully reclined and leaning up on her elbows, her long legs straddling the board. She tried not to stare at the French woman’s ab muscles that flexed reactively as the board shifted on the water, but damn if that wasn’t a sight to behold. She wanted to just reach out and run her fingers along the ridges. Actually there were a lot of things she wanted to do, if she was being completely honest with herself. Still, she didn’t have her sunglasses to hide behind and she reluctantly snapped her eyes up to meet sapphire blues. 

“It is my pleasure. Truly. You looked so bewildered that first day, like a little puppy! I just couldn’t help myself.” Fleur offered a lopsided grin as she sat up fully. It was one of the things Hermione appreciated most about Fleur. Whenever she talked, the surfer always gave her full attention. Not even her friends back home did that, their attention always wavering to side conversations or their mobiles. 

“Oh you cheeky prat! I was not bewildered, I was jet lagged! And I’d never seen surfing before!” Hermione defended, her tone light.

“Mm, then we agree to disagree.” Fleur hummed and easily dodged the splash of water heading her way. “We should head in soon, do you think you’re ready to try standing this time? It is much easier to balance when engaging your full body.”

“I’ll give it a go, though I don’t have high hopes.”

“You don’t give yourself enough credit. You’re a very fast learner.”

“Well, what can I say? I had a good teacher.”

“Just good? I hear she is absolutely exceptional! The best surfing teacher one can find. And very beautiful and charming, as well.”

“Careful you, inflate that ego any further and you’ll likely float away!”

“Well, we wouldn’t want that now. You’d be stuck having to get yourself back to shore without me. Come, get ready. I see a good wave coming, it’s three back.”

Hermione straightened up, instantly dropping the silly banter and preparing herself. 

They moved in tandem, their movements synchronized after hours of practice. While Hermione’s body was aching, it was easy to lose herself in the moment and keep going, pushing through the burn of protesting muscles. 

She felt the board lurch forward as they broke the lip, Fleur guiding them down the face of the wave. 

“Stand up, Hermione!”

Hermione obeyed without a second thought, instinctively crouching to lower her center of gravity. There was a rush of acceleration as the board dropped down the front wall of the wave. 

Fleur was right, it was much easier to balance when standing. Her knees bent to absorb the rocking but the rest of her body remained level. She felt the board turn and she leaned with the movement. 

In that moment she understood why Fleur loved surfing so much. It was positively exhilarating, the wind rushing through her hair, the salty water spraying up on her freckled cheeks. The rush of adrenaline and feeling of freedom had her heart racing hard in her chest.

She could hear a Fleur shouting excitedly from behind her and she couldn’t help herself, joining in with a whoop and a holler. She held her hand out, touching the wall of water as they flew by. 

She was so lost in her own world that she didn’t feel the board slowing down as they neared the end of their run, nor the board’s subtle rocking. Without warning, two strong arms snaked around her waist and pulled her off the board and into the water before she could even scream in surprise. 

Hermione surfaced quickly and spun around, ready to curse at Fleur for disrupting her moment of surfing bliss. It didn’t take her long to spot the blonde. Fleur was floating just behind her, one arm casually draped over the board, a giant grin lighting up her face. She closed the distance in just a few strokes, latching on to the surfboard as well.

She opened her mouth to tell the French girl off, but any argument silenced by a pair of lips against her own. Her eyes widened for a split second as her brain processed the shocking turn of events, but they fluttered shut as she melted against the blonde. She had done her fair share of kissing but this was unlike anything she had ever experienced. Fleur’s lips were soft and fit perfectly against her own, and she tasted of the sea mixed with cherry chapstick. And it was over far too soon.

Fleur pulled out of the chaste kiss first, Hermione leaning forward to chase the retreating lips she craved.

“I’m sorry… I…l should have asked…” the normally confident woman stammered, her eyes full of uncertainty as they searched Hermione’s face for a reaction. 

Still surprised by the kiss and riding her high from their first successful run, Hermione just blinked and opened and closed her mouth a few times. The verbose woman was completely at a loss for words. 

There was a tense moment of uncertainty as the two women stared at each other, eyes searching for any signs of hesitation. Simultaneously realizing there was none, they came back together, kissing with increased fervor and enthusiasm. The days of building anticipation had finally come to a head and both women were more than willing to just let all inhibitions go.

Hermione had never been one for public displays of affection, so the idea of snogging Fleur in full view of the beach normally would have sent her running for the hills. Yet in this moment she couldn’t find it in herself to care and all she could focus on was the woman before her. Her brain shut off and her free hand moved on its own accord, tangling in silky platinum strands one moment, cupping that artfully chiseled jaw the next. 

Fleur was the perfect mix of soft and firm and Hermione couldn’t get enough. She moved to deepen their kiss, her hand now groping at the muscled body. 

She released a contented sigh when she felt Fleur returning the favor, but a firm squeeze of her bum brought her out of her dreamy haze and reality came crashing down around them. 

“Wait…” 

“I’m sorry, was that too far?” 

“No, it’s fine, it felt wonderful… I just… maybe not here? We could go back to my place.”

“I’d like that. For all my teasing, I’d never want to pressure you into something you weren’t ready for.” Fleur admitted shyly, leaning in to give her a quick peck before kicking them back to shore like a woman on a mission. 

“I appreciate that, but I’ve been thinking about this for a while, I just wasn’t sure how to bring it up. And if it’s anything like kissing you, I’m sure I’ll be very satisfied.”

“Oh, ma belle… I guarantee you that you will be more than satisfied. No one makes love like the French.”

Hermione felt a shiver ripple through her entire body, the fire in the pit of her stomach roared to life with anticipation. This woman was going to be her undoing. But what a beautiful way to go. Her imagination was running wild and was only vaguely aware of the sand under her feet as they made it to the beach. 

“I hope you’ve still got strength left.” Fleur purred in her ear as she wrapped her arms around Hermione’s petite frame. “There is so much I am going to do to you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Fleurmione server for helping me with the chemistry bit!


End file.
